Starcrafted
by Tacardadiac14c99
Summary: Sarah Kerrigan is the queen of blades. An Alien from outer space. what happens when she finds a woman who looks exactly like the woman she loved before.


**hey, sup people? my oc is based on Kerrigan from StarCraft II but not everything in her story is the same.**

**ps. I do not own the Avengers or its characters.**

Sarah was walking through the woods. A midnight stroll through the woods, and watching the stars was something she needed to do to make her head clear. She walked around for like 10 minutes when she was something strange happening.

Two men, falling out of the sky. ''what the hell?'' muttered Sarah. The men landed on top of a rock and seemed to be talking. They seemed to wear some weird clothes, a cape? And it seemed like the blonde one was holding a hammer? Sarah walked towards them and just heard one sentence when it all began. ''listen to me brother'' the blonde one said, before he got slammed into the ground somewhere else in the woods.

Fury and all of shield were monitoring the fight that was coming. Some agents were even making bets on who would win. ''make notes on this fight'' ordered Director Fury. ''let's see how powerful they are''. ''sir we have a civilian close-by in the woods'' informed agent Hill. That would be a problem thought Fury. ''just hope that the captain will hurry up then''.

Sarah ran toward the point where the blonde man should have landed. She just arrived on the spot to see the blonde man throw lightning? At IRON MAN? ''Holy shit'' was the only word Sarah could use to describe the sight. Iron man stood up before shooting powerful beams at the man in front of her, making him fly backwards. ''oh crap'' was all Sarah could say before she and hammer dude crashed through some trees.

Tony couldn't believe it. He had just totally killed a girl. He had seen her to late and had already fired the shot. he could see Thor and the girl crash into trees, and he saw that the girl was taking the hit. There was no way she would survive that hit. And just thinking that he had killed an innocent girl made Tony Stark feel sick. He wasn't the only one because all of Shield became quiet. Had that just really happened? Imagine their surprise when the girl suddenly stood up.

Sarah's back was killing her, but she ignored the pain and stood up. Pain and agony were filling her body, rage wasn't far way either. A burning hot rage was filling her up. She would kill them for hurting her. How dare they hurt her? The queen of blades. She would rip them apart. So with a scream of rage she transformed. **(search: Kerrigan StarCraft II)**.

Thor could not believe it. The girl in front of him had turned into a legend. A spook story they told to kids to make them listen. He himself had not thought that she was real but now the evidence was right in front of him. She turned her head towards him. Her eyes lighting up radiating with power. She lifted Thor in the air like he was nothing before she punched him right in the face making him fly backwards and this time slamming into Iron man.

Fury couldn't believe it. ''what the hell is happening?'' asked fury. ''sir there are traces of unknown alien energy'' said a random agent. ''I want a report written on her now!'' fury hadn't missed the look on Thor's face when he saw the girl. It had been surprised but also scared, and he wanted to know why.

Sarah had just punched blondie in his face before spreading her wings and flying up in the air. Iron man had quickly stood up and started to fire lasers at her. She just dodged them all, before she disappeared. When she reappeared she was right in front of him and ripped his suit apart in one blow.

She was just about to give him the killing blow, when a hammer threw Sarah off tony. When she stood up Thor quickly smashed her around with his hammer. After a few hits, Sarah regained her focus and dodged his hammer, and punch him just enough to leave him dazed. While he was dazed, Sarah flew towards him and stabbed the points of her wings into his shoulders pinning him against a tree.

Thor grunted in pain as he tried to move, but she was too strong. Thor was convinced he was going to die when a blur of red white and blue hit Sarah square in the face making her stagger backwards and releasing Thor.

Steve had thrown his shield a second time, but Sarah was actually prepared this time and used her psychic powers to catch the shield.

That blow had actually knocked some sense into her. A rustling sound made her look up to see some sort of jet hoover above them. She knew that she could possibly take them but decided to leave them be. She flew up and kept her eyes on the jet, and when she was high enough she saw who was steering the jet.

A woman with short red hair, green eyes who seemed to pierce into Sarah's soul. Who is this woman? Asked Sarah in her head. She didn't realize that Natasha was thinking the same about Sarah's eyes. She of course quickly composed herself and fired a small tracker and camera on Sarah who was still looking at her.

After many seconds Sarah seemed to tear her eyes away from the red headed woman and flew away, hoping nobody would notice. But, ofcourse everyone noticed, mainly because she just unknowingly stole Steve's shield.

After Sarah flown away Tony turned towards Steve. ''dude, she just totally stole your shield Capsickle'' and all Tony got in response was a glare. ''let's just return towards headquarters'' said Natasha through the microphone.

Sarah had flown for 4 hours now and finally reached her home. She made sure nobody notices when she landed on top of her roof and turned back to human form. (search: StarCraft Sarah before transformation). Sarah walked back into her apartment.

She turned the radio on and removed her shirt. Just like she thought. She was covered in bruises. With a deep sigh she removed her bra and underwear and walked towards the bathroom. She let the bathtub run full and climbed in.

When she had removed her clothing the males in Shield suddenly all got more interested in work. Some whistles, others just stared and some looked away like Capsickle. Fury had almost slapped his face seeing some reactions, what were they? In highschool?

Fury was standing with the avengers in one room, watching the video footage. Tony had joined them after a few minutes. ''director Fury, we found out who she is'' told agent 'Galaga' . ''well?'' asked Fury.

''her name is Sarah Elise Greyson, she's 24 years old, studied mechanic's bio-engineering and graduated top of the class at Harvard, they say she's got an IQ of 189'' listed the agent. ''isn't there more information?'' asked Fury. ''no director, it seems that this is all the information we have on her''. ''there must be information on where she came from''

''I can tell you about her'' Thor walked towards the middle of the room and planted some weird device that projected an image from Sarah.

''her real name is Sarah Louise Kerrigan, she's originally a Terran. Human like until she got captured by the zerg after she got left behind in a warzone by the king. They changed her into what you just saw and became leader of the zerg. she got cured after many years when a woman she loved found a way to change her back. She wanted revenge on the evil king and found a way to become a Primal zerg/terran hybrid this time permanently. The woman she loved, Nova was captured by the king and was hold in the heart of terra. Kerrigan gathered her forces and attacked the city, bringing it to its knees. The civilians were already removed from the city because of a pact made with the prince. She made her way towards the king planning on killing him. When she reached his room he had already done his last cruel act and killed Nova. In rage and hatred killed Kerrigan the king and blew up his castle. After this she gathered the zerg, or what she calls it the swarm and went towards the void where another one of her enemies was waiting''. Everyone looked at Thor in shock.

''how do you know this?'' asked Fury. ''Because she is a legend'' said Thor. ''I do not know why she is on earth but she will not leave this planet for a while, that I know''. Why wouldn't she?

Thor simple pointed at Natasha. Her eyes widened when she realized that she must be the reason why this Kerrigan wouldn't leave. ''me, why me?'' asked Natasha with a surprised voice. ''because, of this'' Thor showed them another projection where Sarah and Nova were smiling happily.

Everyone gasped at this picture, because nova looked exactly like Natasha…

**(she can turn at will between human and zerg unlike kerrigan from starcraft, and I replaced Jim with Nova but changed nova's appearance into one of Natasha's)**


End file.
